Blue Footie Pajamas
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Severus has had a bad day at work and Harry has discovered a new way to distract him.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Daddy!Kink; mentions of bdsm; all done with love.

This kink previously squicked me out but I come to find it cute, so I decided to give it a try.

I sincerely apologize for any grammatical errors. I do re-read through this stuff before I post but I don't always catch everything.

**A/N:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. I just like making them do filthy kinky stuff to one another… always with love. Of course this is for my own fun and yours and I make no money in anyway shape or form from this stuff.

…HP…SS…HP…SS….

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he entered the dungeons. Usually it was Severus that came home late from detentions, not Harry. He threw his outer robe over the back of the chair when he heard the muffled sounds of sounds of his lover tinkering in his labs.

He slowly opened the doors to the labs and carefully made his approach. He had learned long ago not to sneak up on the man while he was brewing. He stood patiently while Severus concentrated on the cauldron before him. "Are you going to stand there and stare all day? Or do you intend on giving me a proper hello." Severus chided him.

Harry walked around to the man's side and using one hand pulled his face to meet his. He planted a tender kiss to his lips. "Hello honey. Miss me?" He whispered as seductively as could.

"Mmm. Very much." Was Severus's response. Harry walked behind Severus so that he could wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle his face into the man's shoulder. Severus was still taller than Harry by a few inches, but Harry was quite ok with that. Holding the man this close he could breathe in all of the warm scents that is Severus. It wasn't long before he was wanting more than a mere hug.

"Why don't you put a stasis charm on whatever it is your brewing and come show me how much you've missed me." He tried purring into Severus's ear.

"Harry. It's been a long and tiring day. As much as I am loathe say this, my head is not in the right place. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll join you in the sitting room shortly." Severus said sounding tired.

"You could take a shower with me." Harry pouted.

"I have already showered. It became an immediate necessity when a Ms. Sorgenson spilt her poorly brewed potion all over my person. And taken the smell emanating from your person I gather you need a shower as well." Severus responded calmly.

Knowing when he was being dismissed, harry pouted and turn to leave the dungeons. But not before turning back to Severus to give him a bit of cheek. "Yes Daddy." He said sarcastically. He was caught off guard as Severus actually looked up from his potion. There was a subtle expression that quickly passed over Severus's face. Harry couldn't quit make it out but he thought it was look of lust that quickly passed over those onyx eyes.

Harry made his way to the bathroom with an evil grin on his face.

Hp…SS…Hp

Severus Snape was glad he was not carrying anything in his hands when he came up the stairs and got an eyeful of harry; for he surely would have dropped it. He stood in shock as she saw his young lover snuggled up in the corner of the couch. That in and of itself was not unusual. What was unusual was the baby blue footie pajama's Harry was wearing, along with the stuffed penguin held under his right arm.

Severus started to speak but suddenly found his mouth was dry. "Daddy are you done working? Can you play with me?" Harry asked shly from the couch while Severus bit back a moan.

"H..Har..Harry? Are you feeling well?" He asked approaching the couch and trying not to pounce on his little imp. The couple had engaged in many kinks but the discussion of Daddy play had never come up. Severus always assumed with everything Harry went through in his childhood that it was one that was off limits. However, now that he thought about it, perhaps it made perfect sense. Harry had not had a real childhood; a chance to be coddled.

Harry's childlike demeanor slipped as if being turned off so that adult Harry could surface. "Severus. I'm fine. I saw the look on your face when I called you daddy." Harry crawled over to Severus reached over cupping the man's crotch. "And by the bulge begging to form here, I would say I read you just right."

Severus was trying to think clearly but that was being increasingly difficult. Now that Harry was so close he realized the boy smelled faintly of baby power. "Are you sure you really want do this?"

"Severus, seriously. You've had me bound, gagged and hanging from the ceiling with a plug up my arse, and clamps on my nipples. Not to mention the hundreds of times my arse has been so red that I was unable to sit for hours. It all makes this seem like child's play." Then harry started giggling.

"What is so funny?" Severus asked indignantly.

"Childs play! It makes it all seem like child's play…I'm about to act like a child. Oh never mind!"

Severus worried that the never mind was in response to everything. He hoped that he hadn't ruined his chances for play and was about to ask for clarification when Harry cut him off. "Look, I think it would be fun. Not that I don't absolutely love all of our other types of play, because I do, very much so. So why don't you go back downstairs and come up again and we'll start all over?"

Severus just starred at the boy…man, well boy with those damn footie pajamas on. No matter how many times Harry surprised him with how much he had grown up and become a logical adult, it never ceased to amaze him.

Now it was Severus's turn to wear an evil grin as kissed Harry on the cheek and made his way back downstairs.

**A/N: Chapter 2 will come very very shortly…I PROMISE. Also working on a new chapter for Understanding Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Daddy!Kink, Rimming, dirty talk…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Sometimes I think the things you leave me my very well be funnier than the humor found in my stories. PS. I hate Christmas, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's y'all.

HP_SS_HP_SS

Once again Severus nearly fainted when he came back up the stairs. Not only was harry still in his blue footie pajamas with stuffed penguin in hand but had added a little blue blanket to the mix. Worse yet he was sucking his thumb.

"Take your thumb out of your mouth boy or I'll give you something else to suck on." Severus said trying to sound stern.

"Does that mean you'll give me a lollipop daddy?" Harry said smiling around his thumb.

"Oh no, it'll be even better than a lollipop." Severus said under his breath.

"What was that daddy?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be in bed by now young man?"

"I was waiting up for you. Can I sit in your lap Daddy?" Harry asked shyly, finally taking his thumb from his mouth.

"I suppose that would be fine." Severus responded by sitting on the couch next to Harry. The boy smiled innocently has he took entirely too much time getting into his lap. Severus has to hold onto the armrests of the chair as Harry's smaller bottom wiggled around in his lap for what felt like several minutes.

"Are you finally settled?" Severus growled.

"Yes Daddy." Harry responded by wrapping his arms around the man and nuzzling his face into his chest. "How was your day Daddy?" Harry asked; voice muzzled by too much fabric. Severus who had expected this to be entirely sexual was a bit puzzled. However, he wrapped his arms around the boy and proceeded to tell him about his day.

It was actually very comforting; just sitting like this with his Harry. He didn't realize how calming it could be. That is; until the boy started to wiggle again and moan in his ear.

"Little one, you seem to be getting restless. I think it's time for you to go to bed." Severus whispered in Harry's ear while running his hands through Harry's hair." He placed a sweet kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Ok Daddy. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Harry asked trying not break character and not just ravage his lover right there on the couch.

"Ok, Hold on." Severus warned before standing up and keeping Harry's in his arms. He carried his boy into bedroom and carefully tossed him on him bed.

"Um I don't think I can go to bed right now." Harry said biting his thumbnail.

"Why is that little one?" Severus asked trying to contain his smile.

"I have a bit of an ache."

"Oh. Show me where it hurts and I will make it feel all better."

"Okay." Harry said pulling down the zipper of his pajama suit. He reached for his cock and started to slowly stoke it. Severus took in the sight of his little nymph. Harry never quite grew out of baby-face. But looking at the muscles of his stomach and the thick cock that was begging for more attention that it was currently getting, there was no denying that Harry was no longer a child.

"This is what hurts Daddy." Harry said pouting.

"Hands to your side young man!" Severus ordered. Severus removed his robes, overcoat and shoes.

He rolled up the sleeves up on his white button down shirt before settling on the bed next to Harry.

"It's my responsibility to make you feel better." Severus said before taking Harry's cock in hand.

"Oh yes. That does feel good." Harry groaned with his eyes closed.

"Little one, look at me." Severus ordered and Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to face his lover.

Severus leaned in and gently placed his lips on Harry's. Usually their kisses were rough and passionate; often a fight or show of dominance. This was equally intense as they took time to explore every ridge and curve of the other's mouth. Harry couldn't keep from moaning at the feel of Severus's tongue gliding over his or the sensation of Severus's hand still slowly stroking his cock.

"You taste good." Harry panted into Severus's mouth.

"And you taste like sin." Severus mumbled as he started to make his way down the boy's jaw, throat and chest leaving a trail of licks and kisses. "And now to see what the rest you taste like." Severus gently lapped at the pre-cum beginning to drip down Harry's cock.

"Daddy! That's dirty, you can't do that!" His boy exclaimed. Severus momentarily wondered when Harry became such a good little actor. It wasn't fair really. It made him have to focus really hard not cum in pants just from delicious things coming out of Harry's mouth.

"You're my boy. I may do whatever I wish to you." Severus said with an evil grin before sucking the cock into his mouth. He dragged his mouth and tongue up and down Harry's shaft a few times before pausing; "does that feel good baby?" He asked.

"Oh, gods, yes. Please don't stop." Harry panted and Severus returned to his task at hand..er mouth. He sucked on Harry's cock a few more times before lowering his mouth to suck and lick at Harry's balls. Severus moaned around the smooth round skin in his mouth. Harry always stayed well shaved just for him. Severus continued to stroke Harry with hand as his mouth traveled further south. Harry's legs naturally fell further open for him.

"Such a pretty little bottom, just waiting to be tasted." Severus said before descending upon Harry's opening. The boy moaned and mumbled curses as Severus licked, nipped and sucked at the delicate skin of Harry's rosebud.

"Such a filthy mouth for such a good little boy." Severus said mockingly as she descended on Harry's cock once more. This time he easily slipped two fingers into Harry as he continued to suck. No matter how many times they had sex Severus was still amazed that this wanton little beauty with a heart of gold still wanted him.

By the time Severus got a third finger into Harry the boy was cumming hard. Thanks to all his practice with Harry he was able to keep every drop of it in his mouth as she swallowed then licked him clean.

Severus resumed his position the bed next to harry. "Thank you Daddy. I feel much better." Harry said before kissing the man. Their tongues danced over each other's' once again as Harry's hand traveled down Severus's chest opening the buttons along the way. He broke away just long enough to completely remove his footie pajama's. "I'm hot Daddy. So I need to take this off." Harry exclaimed.

Once completely naked harry began to gently rub is hand over the large bulge in Severu's pants. "I think you have an ache like I had." Harry said as he opened Severus's trousers and freeing the painfully hard cock. "I'll make you feel good too." Harry said innocently as he gently sucked the large cock into his mouth.

"I have a better way you can make me feel good. Get on your hands and knees." Severus ordered and Harry happily obeyed. His cock already starting to respond with renewed interest. Thankfully Harry was already stretched from their previous play because Severus didn't think he was going to last much longer. He quickly coated his cock with lube as well as Harry's opening. He slowly sank into that wet heat that always made him feel like he was returning home.

"Oh, fuck yes Daddy. Please fuck me!" Harry begged as he rocked on Severus's cock.

"Such a naughty little boy." Severus said before taking Harry by the hips and began thrusting in earnest. "Only dirty boys like cock up their arse." He continued as punctuating each word with a thrust inside the boy.

"So dirty, Daddy. But it feels so good." Harry said in between pants. Soon both were too far gone to speak anymore as the room was filled with sounds of screams and moans.

He knew Harry to well to know when the boy was about to come. They didn't need to let the other know, they just knew. Harry usually came first and this time was no different. Harry rode out his orgasm as Severus continued to pump into him. Severus's came only a few seconds later.

"Good boy." Severus managed to say as he fell onto bed next to Harry.

Both broke out into a fit of laughter. Still smiling laid his head on Severus's chest. "I'm a good boy because my daddy's good to me."


End file.
